bbdowntownfandomcom-20200215-history
Week 13 of Big Brother 13
The thirteenth and final week of ''Big Brother 13'' began on August 24, 2014, and concluded on August 30, 2014. Summary Week 13 Following Donovan Belser's eviction from the house, Reynold Govain and Alton Losick agreed to be competitive in becoming the final Head of Household, knowing that Sarah Bithell or Henrietta Piercy could vote one of them out before the finale. Things looked grim for the Limelight when Alton lost the first part of the final Head of Household competition, putting Reynold in a position to win. Knowing she would be a potential target if she lost, Sarah talked to Alton and tried to convince him to save her in the event Reynold became Head of Household. After the final part of the Head of Household competition, Reynold was victorious and become the final Head of Household; he had put up Sarah and Henrietta for being the biggest targets to him. Alton agreed to Sarah's demand and had cast the sole vote to evict Henrietta, perceiving her to be the biggest jury threat. Finale After Henrietta Piercy was evicted on finale night, it was confirmed that Alton Losick, Reynold Govain, and Sarah Bithell would be the season's finalists. The three were put before the nine jury members to answer their questions prior to voting. The jury was at-large critical of Alton for being too submissive to his alliance and not having a ton of influence in the game. Reynold was complimented for putting the Limelight in a position of power, but was criticized for playing too manipulatively and being only close to his alliance. The jury respected Sarah's social and strategic game, but faced criticism for failing to protect her allies when necessary and being in a weak position near the end of the game. In the end, the jury voted to award Sarah the million dollars over Reynold and Alton by a vote of 5-4-0. Strategy With the Limelight losing a crucial member before the finale, Sarah Bithell and Henrietta Piercy continued their truce to get rid of Reynold Govain or Alton Losick. The two fared well in the first part of the final Head of Household competition, with the two of them moving onto the next round, eliminating Alton. However, Sarah was still paranoid that between her and Henrietta, she would be perceived as the bigger threat. Sarah had approached Alton, who she believed would cast the deciding vote if Reynold won Head of Household, and asked him to save her in the event she was nominated against Henrietta. Alton was uncertain about the offer, but had agreed to think about. When Henrietta was knocked out in round two, the pressure was put on Sarah's shoulders in order to get her and Henrietta to the end. Sarah, before the final part of the competition, had thought about Henrietta's chances of winning the game because of the votes she would get from her alliance; Sarah was also uncertain if she would even get the votes from the Limelight members she had a role in voting out, making her reconsider her truce with Henrietta. For Reynold and Alton, they knew one of them had to win Head of Household in order for them to potentially win the game. The two were originally strongly in favor of keeping Henrietta around, largely because Sarah had a bigger role in getting Limelight members evicted and played a better strategic game. When Alton had told Reynold about Sarah's plead to him, the two began to reconsider their primary target. Reynold knew that he would nominate Sarah and Henrietta if he became Head of Household, but was adamant in wanting Sarah evicted. However, Reynold considered the possibility of Henrietta winning the votes of the former Strong Army members, which would be more than enough for her to win, and possibly the votes of Hera's Warriors, making it impossible for either him or Alton to win. Head of Household Competition Part 1 Date held: August 27, 2014 Winners: Henrietta Piercy, Reynold Govain, and Sarah Bithell Part 2 Date held: August 28, 2014 Winners: Reynold Govain and Sarah Bithell Part 3 Date held: August 30, 2014 Winner: Reynold Govain Nominations Date held: August 30, 2014 Nominees: Henrietta Piercy and Sarah Bithell Eviction Date held: August 30, 2014 Evicted: Henrietta Piercy (1-0) Finale Date held: August 30, 2014 Winner: Sarah Bithell (5-4-0) Category:Big Brother 13 WeeksCategory:Weeks of Big Brother Down Town